Space Battleship Yamato 2199
Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (宇宙戦艦ヤマト2199 Uchū Senkan Yamato 2199) is a 2012-2013 episodic anime series. It is a reboot of the [[Space_Battleship_Yamato#Space_Battleship_Yamato_.28Original_Series.29|original Space Battleship Yamato series]], and takes place in a separate continuity from that of the original series and of the 2010 live action ''Space Battleship Yamato'' film. The characters and situations introduced in the series continue in the 2014 feature film Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark and the 2017 sequel series Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love. Plot :For more details, see [[List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes|''List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes'']] and individual episode summaries. In the year 2199, Earth has been reduced to a radioactive desert through years of bombardment by an alien power, the Great Garmillas Empire, its space forces have been hopelessly outclassed, and the few remaining survivors have taken shelter in underground cities. Queen Starsha of Iscandar delivers a message of hope to humanity, offering them a device that will restore Earth's ruined biosphere and plans for a wave motion engine. The plans are used to build a new and heavily armed vessel capable of crossing intergalactic space for the device in the short time that remains--the space battleship Yamato. Commanded by Admiral Juzo Okita, Yamato makes its way through the solar system, surprising and thoroughly defeating the Garmillan forces that have been besieging Earth. The empire's unexpected defeat at the hands of a supposedly primitive race draws the attention of the empire's dictatorial leader, Abelt Dessler, who throws more of his empire's might against the Earth vessel in an increasingly desperate bid to stop it. At the same time, a conspiracy to assassinate Dessler and seize the throne is attempted, and a resistance movement against Dessler begins to grow. Elements of the resistance ally themselves with Yamato as it nears its destination in the Large Magellanic Cloud, and Yamato's crew eventually confront Dessler's forces on the capital world of Garmillas itself, leading to the leader's exile and the beginning of a new era for the empire. Yamato reaches Iscandar, and the crew learns about the dangerous potential of wave motion energy before receiving Starsha's gift and heading for home. During the long voyage, Susumu Kodai, Yuki Mori, and other members of the Yamato crew suffer, grow together, and find love. Admiral Okita struggles with his own failing health as he fights to fulfill his most important mission. As the mission becomes increasingly difficult, two senior officers attract followers to their own plan to settle a new planet and re-start human civilization instead of finding Iscandar, and launch a failed mutiny. Behind the Scenes Although Space Battleship Yamato 2199 was produced as a twenty-six episode television series, it was initially released in a series of seven weekend theatrical releases across Japan beginning on April 7, 2012, with each release consisting of two to four episodes each. Following each of these releases, the episodes were distributed on DVD and BluRay. The series began its television run on Family Gekijo exactly one year after the first episode's theatrical debut."New Yamato Anime to Be 26 Episodes, Split Into 7 Films""New Yamato 2199 Anime Is Also a TV Series"[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13776 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199] The first volumes in the series were released in 2014 in the United States as Star Blazers 2199, initially with English and Spanish subtitles of Japanese content; English dubbing and subtitles in other languages were planned for subsequent releases. Production and online orders for Star Blazers 2199 were "temporarily suspended" on August 27, 2014 without explanation, and with no resumption as of late 2017."Star Blazers/Yamato 2199 DVD/Blu-rays Offered With English/Spanish Subtitles"[http://starblazers.com Star Blazers 2199 official site homepage][http://starblazers.com/blu-ray-dvd-information/ Star Blazers 2199 official site Blu-Ray and DVD information]. Crunchyroll announced that it would stream the series with English subtitles, releasing one episode every Wednesday beginning on November 8, 2017.Scott Green, "Crunchyroll Announces Streaming Plans For 'Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199' And More," Crunchyroll, November 9, 2017[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/274a/ Tim Eldred, "Space Battleship Yamato 2202 Report 16," Cosmo DNA]Funimation announced that it would simultaneously offer online streaming of an English dubbed version of the series.Funimation blog"Funimation to Offer English Dub of Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199," Anime News Network, November 3, 2017Stream & Watch Star Blazers Episodes Online - Sub & Dub In December 2018, subtitled episodes of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequel series, Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love, were removed from Crunchyroll.Karen Ressler, "Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato Anime Also Removed From Crunchyroll," Anime News Network, December 11, 2018 A retrospective film covering the first twenty-six episodes, Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Voyage of Remembrance, debuted on October 11, 2014. An original movie set after Yamato departs from Iscandar, Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, premiered on December 6, 2014."Yamato 2199 Films' Trailer, Teaser, Story Line Unveiled"[https://yamatocrew.jp/crew/yamato2199/tsuioku Yamato Crew Voyage of Remembrance official film page ][https://yamatocrew.jp/crew/yamato2199/hakobune Yamato Crew Odyssey of the Celestial Ark official film page]. A sequel series, Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love, was formally approved and in production in 2016"Space Battleship Yamato 2202 Anime Series Confirmed," Anime News Network, March 31, 2016. Primary Cast :For more details on characters, see List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Characters. See episode pages for specific cast information. (Alphabetized by family name)[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13776 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199] *Kenji Akabane as Yasuo Nanbu *Yousuke Akimoto as Redof Hiss *Yutaka Aoyama as Welte Talan *Shigeru Chiba as Sakezo Sado *Yuuki Chiba as Kenjiro Ota *Minori Chihara as Miezela Celestella *Cho as Analyzer, Sukeji Yabu, and Guelf Ganz *Daisuke Hirakawa as Hiroki Shinohara *Masashi Hirose as Gremdt Goer *Aya Hisakawa as Kaoru Niimi *Katsunosuke Hori as Gul Dietz *Yoshimasa Hosoya as Saburo Kato *Kikuko Inoue as Starsha Iscandar *Fumihide Ise as Hajime Hirata *Shizuka Itou as Melda Dietz *Masato Kokubun as Yoshikazu Aihara *Houko Kuwashima as Yuki Mori *Mitsuru Miyamoto as Mamoru Kodai *Mugihito as Hikozaemon Tokugawa *Joji Nakata as Wolf Fleurken *Akio Ohtsuka as Erich Domel *Houchu Ohtsuka as Shiro Sanada *Daisuke Ono as Susumu Kodai *Rina Satou as Makoto Harada *Yu Shimaka as Walke Shultz *Takayuki Sugo as Juzo Okita *Kenichi Suzumura as Daisuke Shima *Motoki Takagi as Toru Hoshina *Rie Tanaka as Akira Yamamoto *Hiroshi Tsuchida as Susumu Yamazaki *Aya Uchida as Yuria Misaki *Kouichi Yamadera as Abelt Dessler Cultural Influences *Super Robot Wars V (スーパーロボット大戦V) is a crossover game scheduled to be released in February 2017 by Banpresto and Bandai Namco Games for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, and will feature characters and situations from Yamato 2199. This marks the first time that a non-mecha space opera franchise will appear in the Super Robot Wars game series.Official Super Robot Wars V websitePS4 PS Vita "Super Robot Wars V" Promotional Video 1 References External links * * Gallery Image:宇宙戦艦ヤマト2199第1ー7章PV|Compilation of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 trailers Category:OVAs Category:TV series Category:Films